Fluffy Castle of Happiness
by thelostruler
Summary: Bullies make people do extreme things. And sometimes those things get you sent to a mental hospital. Not Amerchu well maybe, kinda but not really
1. Chapter 1

I'm not crazy, I know this. I just don't want to interact with the evil things outside. They started telling me I was crazy that one day.

It all started on a regular day, I was being bullied because I like this one guy. My best friend,whose name I forget but he was tall I think and had purple eyes, anyway I admitted my feelings to him. Of course he freaked out and stopped hanging out with me. None of my siblings knew of course, I'm great at hiding things.

So I was eating lunch, a pork meat bun to be exact, alone on the bench outside when several boys came along and spotted me. Walking up to me one of them said, "Hey fag. Heard you got rejected." I stayed quiet and noticed a teacher in the corner of my eye. One of them got behind the bench and shoved me off. They hurried to grab some pebbles to pelt me hurt a lot so I got up and using kung fu I won easily.

I felt proud actually and celebrated my small upstanding on the inside before another teacher walked in. "What did you do? Principles office now." the woman demanded as she helped the boys. I got there and told my side then I had to wait in the waiting room. I took a nap and when I woke up, it was the end of the school day before I was called in. "I am ashamed of you, Yao. You're a straight A student. I wouldn't ever suspect you to lie." "What?" "Mr. Ida told me what happened that you attacked them out of now where. You are hereby suspended for a week."

I didn't understand why he lied, that or he was mistaken so I went to tell Mr. Ida the truth. "Mr Id,a I wasn't the one who started the fight." "I know, you homo." "What?" "You didn't start it but one less gay at this school makes it better." I had no better comeback or maybe I was just speechless so I left, where the worse part of life hit hard exactly at heart.

I thought as a family we could always support each other but life isn't like that. It was an awkward tension at dinner before Kiku broke it calling me a disgrace. I called him a hateful waste of space. He got so angry, he stabbed me in the back with his katana. That night he left and didn't comeback. The others healed me right up but they refused to talk to me. I even tried to make small talk but they continuously ignored me.

Unfortunately at school the bullying continued even more then when I was suspended yet now I couldn't fight back. I got really depressed to the point where my heart was hurting constantly. I wanted to see what form it would take physically so I started cutting. This lasted several months because it really good. At some point I started taking sleeping pills due to night terrors. It was amazing when I did I wouldn't see the mean people anymore just colored blobs and meet amazing NICE ones. I was walking the street one day when I meet a statue with a teakettle for a hat. He had a bag with many 3d cylinders all colored blue and all of them were crawling. The statue made flying cranes pop out of his mouth.

Although after a while I stopped seeing these amazing features of life so I took more and more. I accidentally fell asleep one time and I woke up in a bouncy castle with others like me, kindred souls. I haven't seen any of my family yet or friends but who needs them when you have a hero.

* * *

This is my happy routine now, everyday I wake up anytime I want. I skip to find my hero, my cat doll in hand. My hero was different from the everyone else. He was human but his hands bound because he's so strong everyone starts to beg for him not to make them cry and he wore majestic king clothing. Then a smiling blob would be right beside my hero's room to hand me a list of fun things like treasure hunts though I do have to read and other things like that. On these treasure hunts my hero protected me saving me from the blobs in orange or the ones with an angry expression by tackling them away though before he used to punch them. At the end of the day we would share the fruits of labor before we read, talked, or played games. Later when I was tired he dropping me off at my room before walking himself. Its funny sometimes I remember why I'm here other times not. Vaguely I remember silver hair, chubby cheeks, and a smile but its quickly replaced by the hero, making me smile and sleep easy for another day.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not here at the asylum/jail because I'm crazy, I'm here because I killed my father and mother. To prove it to you, I'll tell you my story.

As long as I can remember me and my brother Matthew were abused. My mom was the one who hurt us, my dad was either working or simply ignoring the family. Because dad always ignored u,s my mom had, well, these hormone issues as she would say. When dad was gone, she'd bring these men in the house while we were at school.

One day, my brother came home early and he saw everything in the bedroom. During the activity, mom saw my brother and screamed at him. He ran to tell me but made me promise not to say a word. But the damage was done, she abused him more then me keeping fear that he would tell her secret. Dad kept turning the other way, the same way when she went too far and hit him on the head with a broken beer bottle.

Luckily I was a good kid, called the police and I saved him at least from death. Matthew had amnesia, a blessing for the past yet a curse for me. He had to come home from the hospital because we couldn't pay the bill. A week later mom started abusing him again. I gathered my courage and gabbed my bat hitting her repeatedly on the head. I think I opened it, there was something spongy. Dad entered the door and saw mom.

He screamed but I swung at him too continuing til Matthew recovered from shock and screamed and the police came. They separated us and took me here, Matthew was sent to a foster home. Matthew was screaming before they took me calling me a monster and freak. Those words hurt and I felt like stabbing him but I didn't, actually in fact I felt like killing everyone right there. Why did he call me that I didn't understand. Wasn't I a hero? I got rid of the bad guys yet wheres the happy ending?

* * *

I met Yao a few days in. They let all us jailbirds out when the mental patients were outside since its all the same people that the wouldn't care if they died. He was gathering berries when a few guys went over to him and punched him.

He screamed and yelled "Help me, hero!" before cowering. I knew I was the hero so I fought them though later had to tackle them since they put me in a straightjacket after that day. They were on the ground bleeding or ran away, I walked up to him when he stopped cowering and smiled holding up his hand. "Thank you, hero!" I held his hand feeling all the gentle warmth, together we got the strawberries and ate them.

That soon started our partnership, I'd protected him from everyone who harmed him and he got everything on list. Depending on how we did, it was either a full bucket of fruit or time to play outside. Yao seemed very childish even making us several times play tea party. I overheard a nurse tell another nurse what happened to him. So I understood why he acts like that, anyway I'll continue to be his hero.

Better his then nobody's.


	3. Chapter 3

Ivan watch the jail roll into view, as he sat on the bus alone while everyone else with a partner, talked.

_Going to a jail for a school trip, meeting murders and insane people, fun! Nothing could go wrong here, no siree._

"Isn't it stupid how the only school field trip we get is to jail," a guy in front told his girlfriend.

They boarded off meeting two security men and the warden, who guided them to almost every cell.

The inmates talked about how they got in jail, women, men, family, vengeance, hate, jealousy, etc. Eventually they reached the end of the building.

"And that's the end." The warden announced.

"That's awful quick, we're supposed to be here two more hours." Mr. Rome replied.

"And we didn't even go past that door," a Swedish boy pointed at the door behind the warden.

"That's the asylum entrance. They're too rough and, for some, dangerous. Why not eat lunch and then go around shopping . There's a mall about five blocks away. Its got food and clothes that you kids find cool."

"Well I think we should just head there and then eat." the man nodded at this.

The class happily walked out of the deary building holding gloom and sweat. Past the the gate, a waist tall bushes beside the wall shook, everyone backed away from it, kids hiding behind the teacher, girls hid behind boyfriends or vice versa.

A head popped out, everyone jumped at this but as they closely examined the face they sighed a relief. Ivan smiled watching his old friend with shining eyes now a dull color, ebony hair with white strands circled his face, casual clothes with a white jacket complete with white socks and no shoes.

* * *

_He didn't mean to have abandoned Yao, he just freaked out. He didn't know how to react no ones ever told him before and he would have consulted his friends except his friends were friend and friend was the one that confessed._

_Next person on the list, parents "Ahh, how cute." His mom cooed, "accept it and go out of here." dad gruffed, that was before they found out it was a guy afterwards it became "Disgusting." and "No son of mine will accept a homo's confession." Time passed before he caught his best friend being bullied, names throw yet Yao didn;t fight back. Instead of helping, he watched, strings of his heart being tugged, hurting him. _

_At home, he decided to consult his sisters "Ohhh, Little Brother is in love." his oldest sister squealed. "Brother! How could you!" was Natalia's reaction. _

_After a conversation like that, only confusion swirled, nights of sleeplessness wore on, but he hit a conclusion. The next day he ran to school excited to return the feelings but no site of Yao was seen. News of his disappear became known but the reasons weren't._

* * *

Now he could confess years later. Yao popped a strawberry from his basket into his mouth, quietly watching them.

"Hi, Yao," the boy turned to him. "I need to talk to you."

Ivan grabbed his hand, earning a shriek and a scream, "Help! Let go!"

He let go but not before Alfred in a full body bind walked onto the trouble. Alfred charged body slamming him onto the ground, squirming and successfully breaking the coat.

The one-sided advantage became matches, Ivan's shock wore off and a full match of punches began. Kids screamed backing away, the teacher holding them as one kid ran into the jail. The warden and the men came out pulling both off each other, Ivan had a purple eye and Alfred only a cut on his lip.

The men let go of Alfred, the class took a further step back as the stranger was also let go. The two adults talked, students asking Ivan if he was alright. He told them he was, watching the scene above them(its great being tall).

"You always save me when I need you." Yao hugged him tightly, the blond smiled, a strawberry popped into his mouth. The adults finished talking, the Warden walked up to Yao.

"Yao, I always tell you to stay inside."

"I'm sorry."

"Alfred...you two get back in."

"You're not going to punish them?" Mr. Rome questioned.

" No, if I do Yao won't leave Alfred til midnight and Alfred would keep shaking the doors to be near Yao. "

The warden followed after, the men trailing yet Ivan continued his staring . Yao's hand intertwined with Alfred, pulling him along excitedly, berries of the basket jumping but none falling.

The class turned to start its five block walk, Ivan's head has cool but heart strings stung.

* * *

**Looking for a BetaReader, requirements on my profile. :)**


End file.
